


Joy Ride

by kagszzy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering (brief), Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Breathplay, Car Sex, Cockwarming, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Forced Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Female Clothed Male, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Road Head, Rough Oral Sex, Serpent King FP Jones II, Sex while driving, Slut Shaming, Spanking (brief), Squirting, dubcon, forced blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/pseuds/kagszzy
Summary: In an effort to save Jughead from delivering drugs for the Serpents, Betty agrees to go on a car ride with the Serpent King himself, FP Jones. She’s nervous, but at least his attorney, Penny Peabody will tag along to help put Betty’s nerves at ease.Something tells her it’s still sketchy though...
Relationships: Betty Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper/Penny Peabody, FP Jones II/Penny Peabody
Comments: 5
Kudos: 239





	Joy Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally inspired by a porno. 2 girls having fun in a truck with a guy. But I changed it into a dubcon, bc I absolutely love the idea of Penny and a mean Serpent King FP taking advantage of a helpless, naive Betty. So i guess that's why I was so inspired to write the porn in my own image, featuring them.
> 
> But I promise the next Betty/FP will be just them. I just HAD to get this one out bc i really liked the idea.

“I’ll think about it.” FP says and Betty stares on in shock. His own son! He’s letting his own son deliver drugs for his gang and it barely seems to be an issue for him. ‘Thinking’ about it, is not good enough. She _has_ to save Jughead. So, ever determined, Betty follows up with, “Please, I’ll do anything!”

FP rakes his eyes over her body, then glances at his Jeep. “Anything, huh? Tell you what Betty, why don’t we go for a ride? We can discuss the details out in the open road.”

Betty’s brows furrow. _That_ sounds very shady, and she’s not so sure it’s a good idea. FP takes notice of her dubious state, as she stares at the floor, clearly going over the idea in her head. “Thought you’d do anything to save Jug.” He smirks. Betty quickly looks back up.

“Of course! I would! It’s just that…” She breaks off and bites her thumb, glancing off to the side and shifting her weight from foot to foot. FP watches the way her hips move and says. “Tell ya what, I’ll even bring along my attorney, Penny, to oversee the whole thing, make sure it’s all official.”

Betty looks back up at him. She’s still a bit skeptical, but if it’ll put a stop to Jughead being a drug dealer, then she will stand by her word and do anything to help get him out of it. With her shoulders squared and a determined look she nods her head. “Alright. Let’s go.”

FP grins. “Lemme inform Penny that we’re going out for a little cruise around town.”

  


[...]

  


Betty’s cries are muffled as her mouth is forced lower onto FP’s cock. He smirks and leans his head back a bit onto the headrest to groan, keeping his eyes on the road while Penny laughs and tightens the grip on Betty’s ponytail. Her hands fumble, she’s in an awkward position; sprawled out onto the bench-like front seat of the jeep, with her head in FP’s lap, sucking his cock with Penny straddling on top of her, holding her down in place. She can't quite push herself up. 

FP bucks his hips lightly, moaning at her whimpers and struggles. Her gasps and cries are only heard when Penny lifts her up off of his cock and smacks her face with it, then is roughly shoved back down. Tears stream down her cheeks and her face is red from choking on the Serpent King’s huge dick. Embarrassment and shame fill her as her pussy has gotten wet in the last couple of minutes since she first climbed into the jeep with a smirking FP at the wheel and an eager looking Penny right behind her.

In almost no time at all, once they drove off and hit a long strip of road, heading towards the next town over, Penny had grabbed Betty’s hair, just as she was asking about the details to exonerate Jughead from being a drug mule, and began to fondle her. Pawing at the young blonde’s breasts and ripping her shirt and bra. Betty had gasped and yelled, trying to fight against Penny tweaking her nipples in the open road. But Betty had momentarily stopped, frozen, when she noticed FP reaching for his jeans and unzipping it, pulling his long hard cock out and suddenly Betty remembered all her after school specials about not getting into cars with strangers. Except these were people she knew, or at least thought she knew. People she tried so hard to fight for and defend, and now as much as she hates to admit it, her mother was right. The Serpents are dangerous people…

Penny pushes a protesting Betty down onto FP’s cock as he tightens his grip on the wheel, letting out a low moan when her soft tight lips wrap around him. She hates that those hoarse grunts and groans of his have been making her so _wet._ Jughead has more of a breathy, soft voice. FP is nothing like him. He’s harsh and low, animalistic. It’s making her pussy clench and her clit throb hard, and she whines in shame for it. It also doesn’t help that when Penny climbed onto of her to hold her down with her weight, the older woman had spread Betty’s legs in the process and has been pushing her hips into the younger blonde, forcing Betty’s pelvis to rub against the seat of the car, causing friction to build as her clit rubs against it through her leggings. 

Betty blushes hard as her body reacts to the building arousal. She closes her eyes tightly and sobs as Penny continues bob her head up and down FP’s cock. Penny’s gleeful laughs make her shiver in humiliation, but that only turns her on more and it mortifies her. Penny’s weight pushing her into the car seat is adding to the struggle of her breathing. Her breasts are squished and her chest constricts painfully, trying to expand to gulp in air that’s being denied as her airways are blocked and filled with an older man’s cock shoved deep down her throat.

Her eyes quickly water and she squirms and jerks around. Her whole face and neck reddening up as she struggles to breathe. Her throat is tightening up, squeezing around FP as he grows harder at her choking gasps. He lays his head back for a moment, briefly closing his eyes and groans in bliss as he continues to drive one handed with ease. Penny licks her lips.

“Mmm that’s right slut. Take your King’s cock. Doing whatever she can to save her precious Serpent boyfriend! Even if that mean's sucking on his daddy’s dick.” 

FP chuckles and Penny laughs some more while Betty whimpers at the insults, squirming underneath Penny as it makes her cunt clench and her slick juices spill out. Penny starts to grind and buck her hips on top of the small blonde. Having worn thin leggings as well, Penny easily rubs her clit against Betty, then leans over towards FP and they begin to kiss. 

Betty can’t see it, she can’t see anything really since her eyes have started to water some more, causing her vision to blur, but she can hear their heated kisses and dark chuckles as they moan and suck on each other’s tongues. Softly talking to one another through kisses, while she chokes on FP’s engorged cock and Penny grinds her pussy over her ass. The way they’re blatantly ignoring her while she struggles is turning her on so much. To be ignored and humiliated. It's making her so wet.

And Betty hates herself for it, she really does, but when Penny tightens her hand around her ponytail and roughly bobs her head while the older woman bucks on her harder, and she hears FP moan and curse and it makes Betty’s eyes flutter upwards as she comes hard through her leggings. Her strangled moans muffled as she soaks right through her panties, through her pants and onto the car seat. Her legs shake as the ripples go through her. 

But because Penny is still humping on top of her, pressing Betty's swollen sensitive clit roughly into the seat, the additive friction makes her cry out any last bit of oxygen she has and she comes again. Her clit throbs hard and she can feel every pulsing contraction from her clenching cunt. She chokes out a strangled moan, drooling and spitting up all over FP’s cock.

Penny pulls back from their kiss to cheer and FP smirks and laughs. Penny gathers up Betty’s hair to look over her red purpling face as Betty stares off in bliss, completely out of it as she comes and comes and continues to drool all over FP. Then with one final shake of her twitching thighs, Penny shows mercy and lifts Betty off of FP’s cock and Betty immediately gasps for air. Choking out the poisons that were filling up her lungs and greedily sucking in the precious oxygen. Her clit throbs hard from it.

“What the hell, slut? You came before your King did!” Penny says to a spasming Betty. Her body still shaking out the tremors from both orgasms that quickly came one right after another. “That won’t do, and unfortunately for you, we’re already on the highway and have no plans on making a pit stop anytime soon.”

Penny’s words barely register Betty as she cries out from the last contractions of her orgasm. She’s only vaguely aware of her leggings and panties being pulled down and can hear both adults chuckling.

  


[...]

  


“Uh-oh, here comes another one!” Penny laughs as a large car is coming up to the left of them. Betty’s pussy squeezes down on FP’s cock. 

“No! Ah, please! They’re going to see!” Betty sobs, blushing hard. So far _three_ cars have passed by them on the highway, and _three_ times someone did a double take in complete shock at the sight of a young teenage girl sitting in the lap of an older man, completely naked and being fucked in the moving jeep. The first one sped off, obviously offended. The second one stayed a little longer as people inside pointed with disbelief and laughed with shock and glee. It made Betty’s skin heat up immensely and she tried to duck her face away on FP’s right shoulder, but Penny gripped her ponytail and turned her back to face the window so the onlookers could see who the crazy blonde whore was. Not that they would know, they’ve long ago passed the exit for Greendale. 

The 3rd car had some older looking ‘dad’ kind of guy. He stayed the longest. Quickly switching his head from them to the road. Carefully driving with one hand as well. Betty is sure he was touching himself and that only made her skin flush some more and her legs trembled. 

FP had only smirked the entire time someone passed by. Occasionally groaning from Betty’s clenching walls around his cock, while he looked over Betty’s shoulder and continued to drive like a pro. Hardly phased as a girl rides him in the car. It briefly makes Betty wonder if him and Penny have done this before...and that makes her pussy clamp down harder again.

“Fuck! She’s getting off on this for sure, alright.” FP chuckles. Betty shakes her heated face. 

“N-no! You’re wrong!” She gasps.

“Little goodie girls like you always turn out to be the biggest whores.” Penny teases as she palms Betty’s breast, pinching the nipples and slapping the soft skin. Betty cries out and jerks against FP.

“Careful now, don’t wanna rock the car around too much.” He smirks and his free hand comes up around her waist to rub his rough palm over her back. Betty bites her lip at the oddly affectionate gesture, shivering from his touch and she _hates_ that it’s making her skin tingle and her clit throb. 

“Our neighbors are coming up now!” Penny says excitedly. Betty gasps and looks out the window. Sure enough, the front of the other car is coming into view.

“No! Please, go faster! Don’t let them see!” She whines, chest heaving as inch after inch of the car continues to come up next to them and she tries to hide herself by pressing further into FP, the rough leather of his jacket rubbing against her sensitive skin, but it’s useless really, there’s nowhere to hide. The other car finally comes up next to them and Betty can see it’s full of young men, four to be exact. “No!!” She lets out a breath, shutting her eyes and whimpering. 

“Our friends have yet to notice us. Kids these days are too distracted with their phones. What kind of adults would we be if we let these kids text and drive?” Penny smirks. FP grins widely. 

“We’d be terrible people.” 

And that statement doesn’t seem so far from the truth. Betty pants and widens her eyes when FP lets go of her back and reaches forward to honk the horn. 

“No-!”

The loud honk makes her flinch and her pussy squeezes down and she looks out the window and sure enough, to her horror, eight pairs of eyes are staring over at her, shocked and doing double takes. Betty throws her head back as her clit pulses with arousal. She can hear the excited exclaims and disbelief from what she has already assessed are a couple of young college guys. She looks back over with heated cheeks and an embarrassed face. They’re holding their phones up, taking pictures and videos. Even the driver has pulled his phone out, watching the road and looking back every now and then to make sure he’s capturing this insane moment. Betty’s eyes flutter at the intensity, her skin is erupting in goosebumps and FP twitches hard inside of her, making her pussy tighten around him. 

“C’mon now, slut, let’s give them a show!” Penny grins and smacks Betty’s ass. 

“AH!” Betty gasps and tightly wraps her arms around FP’s neck. He has to crane his head a bit to keep his eyes on the road, but he only chuckles at her needy reaction. Penny continues to smack and grip her ass, and Betty can hear the guys in the next car over cheering and calling out obscenities.

_“Yeah, smack that bitch!”_

_“You like that blondie?”_

_“Is that your daddy’s cock you’re riding?”_

_“Fucking slut!”_

_“You gonna cum for us?”_

_“She loves it! Listen to her moans!”_

Betty gasps, having not realized she’s been moaning the entire time and has been grinding her hips, pulling in and out what little inch of FP’s cock she can in the tight space in his lap. FP’s been grunting in her ear and she shamelessly wants to hear more of it.

“Fuck, her pussy is squeezing down real hard, I think she’s getting ready to cum.” FP groans. Penny retreats her hand and licks up one of her fingers then teases her fingertip right at Betty’s rim. Eyes widening, she inhales sharply and tenses up. _Oh, no!_

Penny sticks her finger into Betty’s tight ass and begins to fuck her. The young blonde opens her mouth wide and cries out. They’ve been on the road for so long now, teasing and making her wet, forcing out orgasm after orgasm, that her body has become so aroused, she easily takes in Penny’s finger and the new sensation makes her spine tingle and her eyes hood over in ecstasy. She moans and spreads her legs as much as she can and grinds against FP while Penny fingers her. 

The guys in the other car are hollering and honking their horn, cheering as they continue to film and take pictures of her and Betty can only stare up in pure bliss as her body climbs higher and higher towards her orgasm. She’s so lost in euphoria, panting and moaning, she's wearing a lewd expression and practically drooling as her clit shoots teasing sparks of pleasure from her shaking legs, down to her curling toes. FP’s growing harder inside of her, and her walls clench him tightly, wrapping his cock up with her tight wet heat. It has him growling and cursing in her ear and it makes her press her breasts harder against him. When Penny lifts her free hand to sharply spank her, Betty flinches and gasps loudly, crying out as she comes instantly. Her pussy contracts hard and fast and she moans lowly, lowering her face into the crook of FP’s neck as her body shakes and she comes all over his cock. Squirting out onto the seat and all over inside the car.

He comes soon after, veins popping up on his hands from his tight grip on the wheel. Penny reaches over to help keep them steady, and Betty moans as he shoots ropes of cum into her. His dick twitches with every shot and she can feel it coat her walls, painting her up from within. 

“Good girl, Serpent slut. Let’s show your audience what a good whore you are.” Penny smirks as she lifts Betty’s hips up and pulls FP’s cock out. Betty gasps lightly when Penny fingers her pussy, gathering up FP’s cum and pulls out to wave her fingers at the boys in the next car. Betty can hear them cheer and whistle and it makes her flush heavily and tremble with need. She moans softly when Penny wipes the cum off on her back and gives her another spank. 

The other car begins to honk excessively as they start to change lanes to take their exit, but Betty can still hear them whooping and whistling as she slowly comes down from her high, slumped over in FP’s lap.

“No falling asleep just yet slut! You made one hell of a mess, even squirted out onto the steering wheel. So we expect you lick up every last drop.” Penny says, staring down at a dazed out Betty.

  


[...]

  


They’ve pulled over on the side of the road and FP and Penny have lowered the passenger seats so they can lay down in the back of the truck. Stripped naked as Betty lays in between FP’s legs, gripping his cock and sucking him off. He grins and says, “Well Pen, I think I’ll grant Betty’s wish and officially let Jughead go from making any deliveries.” 

Penny nods and runs her hand over his chest, “Duly noted. Sweet Pea won’t be too happy about going on the deliveries alone, though.”

”That’s alright, I’ll have Betty tag along, keep him company and stress-free until we find him a new partner. I’m sure she won't mind. Ain’t that right Betty?”

Betty swallows his cock and blushes, moaning around his huge length. She’s heard rumors about how hung Sweet Pea is, her pussy drips and twitches, already eager for the next ride.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I def want to write one with Gladys getting involved somehow too. I love her, she was so badass. 
> 
> Questions or curiosities? Head over to my profile to read my bio or AMA on my [tumblr](https://kagszzy.tumblr.com)
> 
> [P.S. Just to be clear, Jughead was NOT servicing FP, Penny, or anyone else for that matter. He was, indeed, just delivering drugs.]


End file.
